


In Which Frank is Horny and Gerard Has the Sex Appeal of a Porn Star Who's Maxed Out His Credit Card (or In Which Gerard is Oblivious to Frank's Needs)

by punkghostiero



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard Oneshot, Handcuffs, Horny!Frank, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Oblivious!Gerard, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Two tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkghostiero/pseuds/punkghostiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs to fuck Gerard. Gerard is ignoring his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank is Horny and Gerard Has the Sex Appeal of a Porn Star Who's Maxed Out His Credit Card (or In Which Gerard is Oblivious to Frank's Needs)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's done! My friend co-authored the first part, but she doesn't have a fan account. Much thanks for all her help!

Frank hadn't fucked anybody in approximately 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days, 14 hours, and 34 minutes. He was, to say the least, very horny. Now it wasn't as though he didn't jerk off, (he did), but it was different than feeling another man beneath him, sweaty, hot, panting, cumming all over his stomach. He needed another human to just... touch him. 

Frank and Gerard had been best friends for years before they started dating, and when they finally did, Frank knew that Gee was a complete slut. He was always bringing home men from the bar and bragging about his extraordinary blowjob talents. However, well, it's been over a month and the two hadn't done much more than make out on Frank's bed! 

Gerard was, to say the least, oblivious. 

It wasn't that Frank was complaining (Gerard was gorgeous and sweet and everything he'd wanted in a man) but he really did love the feeling of another man's body beneath him. There was something so raw and intimate about fucking someone into the mattress... Or even the backseat of the car. But Gerard didn't seem to want any of it.

Frank had tried seducing him, he'd tried starting it, he'd tried big gestures, he'd even brought Gerard into a sex shop! But Gerard just found some boring magazine about music and sat in a chair in the back until he had looked around, gotten hard, and had to walk the blank-faced and uninterested Gerard out of the store.

Frank had come to the conclusion that it was never going to happen. He was never going to fuck Gerard, and, for the first time in a while, he didn't want to fuck anyone else. 

~~~

"Hey babe, can we talk?" Gerard called from the other room. 

/All we DO is talk, Gerard/ Frank thought angrily. 

"Yeah, be right there," Frank replied instead. 

"So I was just thinking, how would you feel about meeting my parents? They were asking if I was with anyone and I feel like it's been an appropriate amount of time."

"Well..." Frank said aloud as he sighed.

Gerard continued, "I was thinking dinner and then they could come back here..."

"Okay stop right there! You actually think it's an appropriate time for me to meet your parents, I mean we... We haven't... WE HAVENT EVEN HAD SEX YET AND ITS KILLING ME! WE ARE A SEXLESS COUPLE GERARD. I WANT TO FUCK YOU. YES, YOU, GERARD YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!"  
Frank turned and stormed out of the bedroom. He was headed toward the front door. He had had enough. 

Before he reached half way across the living room, Gerard had chased him down. He reached out and grabbed hold of Frank's jean-clad hipbones with his rough hands. Frank stopped. Slowly Gerard dug his nails into his faded jeans and took a few steps closer. He leaned in and breathed his hot breath onto the back Frank's neck. It sent chills up and down his spine. Then Frank felt a huge bulge pressed up against the small of his back and then into the seam of the back of his pants. He began to shake with desire. 

"Feel that Frank? That is how hard you make me. I want you too, Frank, but I love watching you squirm. I wondered how long you'd last. You want sex? Get on the ground. I'll make you /my/ bitch. But... You're gonna have to beg for it. Beg for me, Frankie," Gerard whispered sensually into his ear. 

Frank took Gerard's hands off his hips, looked into his eyes, and calmly said, "Fuck you, Gerard". 

Gerard looked scared for half a second, until Frank said incredulously, "This was about TOPPING?! You denied me sex because you wanted to see me BEG?! Fuck you, Gerard. I thought I was going to have to wait forever! And the sex shop?! You just sat there, reading your fucking magazine, and you were just... you were just TEASING ME!"

At that, Gerard smiled broadly. 

"Wipe that smile off your face, Gerard and get on the fucking floor!"

"Make me"

Frank rushed at him and tackled him to the floor while Gerard just laughed at him. Frank wrestled him and tried to get on top, but the bigger man just simply grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. 

"How's that plan working out for you, babe?" Gerard asked, grinning. 

Frank was pissed. He was also very horny. He was about to give in when Gerard broke character, sat up, and said, "I'm gonna be late for work. I'll be back at six. Let me know if you want me to fuck you or not. And Frank...Don't get off until I'm home. "

Gerard stood up, gathered his stuff, and left a gaping Frank in the house. 

~~~  
Six took forever to come. 

Frank was hard the entire time. 

He kept recalling Gerard's instructions and as much as it sucked, he couldn't disobey his boyfriend (not if he wanted sex to be in the equation tonight.)

It was five o'clock when Frank finally had a plan. 

He rushed out to the same sex shop that he and Gerard went to and bought some much needed items. When six finally rolled around, he had started the first part of his plan. 

Gerard walked in the door to see Frank kneeling on the floor with a collar and handcuffs on. He was completely naked. Gerard, like the tease he was, completely ignored Frank. He hung up his coat and set down his briefcase before walking to his lover and grabbing his face. 

"Are you going to beg for me, slut?" Gerard asked, looking deep into Frank's eyes. Gerard was rock hard. If Frank said no, he would have to jerk off by himself. 

"Gerard," Frank started breathlessly. "Gerard, I'll bottom for you. Only for you. You are my lover, not to mention my best friend. I want....well...can we trade off sometimes? Your ass is too pretty to not fuck, Gerard. I've been dreaming about it for months. I'll wake up rock hard and imagine you under me, gasping, and cumming between us, as I jerk myself off. I've woken up from so many wet dreams about you desperately wishing it was the real thing." 

Frank said this quickly, almost breathlessly. 

Gerard smiled, and said,"Today's my turn. If you are perfectly submissive, then you can top tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Frank nodded and then said, "Please, Gerard. Please just...just...FUCK ME ALREADY! I've been hard all day, waiting for you to come home."

Gerard smirked and said, "Meet me in the bedroom." Frank just nodded and shuffled into their bedroom. 

"Oh, and Frank? The safe word is Heathens," Gerard said as Frank left him. 

Gerard stayed in the living room, so as to give Frank some time to get ready for him. He went into the bedroom and saw Frank laying on the bed and panting with the effort it took to not just rub against the bedspread. His ass was up in the air and his hands were above his head, handcuffed to the headboard. 

Gerard was quiet and snuck up behind Frank. He knelt and stuck his tongue on Frank's asshole. Frank jumped and moaned, pushing back on Gerard. Gerard grabbed his hips and thrusted Frank's ass onto his face. Gerard licked around his hot hole and roughly stuck his tongue inside of Frank. Frank all but screamed and writhed under his touch. Gee moaned and the vibrations traveled up and down Frank's spine. The sound made all the blood in his body travel to his now leaking cock. He was so hard and they'd barely even started. 

"I-I'm gonna cum if you keep d-doing that, Gerard" Frank panted out. 

Gerard stopped and said, "Watch." He stood up and tore off his black silk tie, throwing it to the side. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and it joined his tie. Gerard slowly ran his hands along his chest. He squeezed his nipples and moaned. 

Frank started writhing and finally said, "Gerard. Please. I'm so hard. Please fuck me. I need your cock in me. I need to feel you cum inside me. Please, Gerard"

Gerard smiled but hardly payed any attention to him other than that. He palmed himself through his slacks and groaned. Gerard unbuttoned his slacks and seemed to lose all control. He quickly stripped off his pants and boxers. He slipped into bed and undid the handcuffs. He threw them to the side and flipped Frank over. 

They kissed furiously. Passionately.  
Frank bucked up to try and get some friction, and Gerard laid down on the other man, pressing their erections together. He started grinding on Frank, who closed his eyes and moaned like a cheap hooker. 

Gerard stopped abruptly and climbed off. Frank whined as he turned 180 degrees and sunk down on his cock. Gerard placed his dick in Frank's hot, wet mouth. The sensations on his leaking cock was traveling through his body, up and down his sweaty body as he sucked and licked and swirled his tongue around Frank.

Gerard noticed that Frank was really really hard. Like harder than Gerard had been in ages. Of course that made Gerard's cock swell up at the thought and Frank started moaning as he felt it. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's neck and pushed his mouth farther down on his pulsating dick. Frank gasped and said, "G-Gerard I'm gonna auh I'm gonna c-cum."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hot cock and squeezed tight. 

"Don't you dare. I'm not done with you yet," Gerard said roughly. 

Frank whined, but he somehow kept himself from cumming. Gerard abruptly stopped sucking his dick and climbed off the bed. He reached in the bedside table and grabbed out a cock ring. Frank shuddered as Gerard put it on him. 

"Now you can't cum until I tell you, Frank," said Gerard huskily. 

Frank nodded and Gerard stuck three fingers in Frank's mouth and ordered him to suck. He complied until Gerard removed his fingers and stuck one up his ass. Frank writhed and moaned as his boyfriend continued to move and twist it around inside him. Gerard pumped his finger in and out of him as Frank pushed down on his hand and groaned in pleasure. Gerard slipped another finger in and continued fucking into him. 

After a third one had been introduced Frank practically screamed, "I'm ready! Just please I wanna feel you auh aaaaauhhhhh Gerrrraaaaarrrddd fuck fuuuuuccckk uhhh oh you feel so good please fuck me already." 

Gerard went back into his bedside drawer and pulled out lube (no condom was needed because they'd both been tested previously.) He slicked his cock up and started jacking himself off while Frank watched and went to start jerking himself off, but Gerard leaned over and held his wrist. 

"No touching," he said roughly. Frank groaned. The cock ring was constraining him and he felt like he was about to burst. Gerard climbed on top of the younger man and pinned his wrists above his head. 

"Keep them here unless you want to be punished, Frank," Gerard said in a deep, sexy voice. Frank just whined and kept them up there while Gerard moved his hands down to Frank's hipbones. Gerard pressed his hot, dripping cock into Frank's ass as the younger man started moaning so loud that they were sure the neighbors were going to be complaining the next day. 

When Frank was at the end of Gerard's cock, the older man stilled his motions so that Frank could adjust to the huge dick in his ass. 

In a few moments Frank started screaming, "Move! Just fucking move, Gerard! Oh oh auh uh Ohh Gerard fuck that feels so good you feel so good oh ohhhh auhhhhhh oh my god don't stop don't you dare stop, Gerard."

Gerard fucked into him so hard that the bedside table was shaking. Skin moved on skin. It was hot. It was so fucking wet and it just felt so /good/. 

Gerard pushed deep into Frank's ass and hit his prostate dead on. Frank screamed and begged him to take off the cock ring that was preventing him from cumming all over their sweaty stomachs. Gerard undid the cock ring and fucked deep into Frank. They both came at the same time and held each other close as they came down from their high. 

The frenzy that the orgasms brought finally calmed down and it left the two men panting on each other. Gerard put his head on Frank's chest and the two laid together until their heartbeats calmed. Their breaths synced up and their hearts beat together. In that moment, Frank couldn't remember why he'd even wanted to top.


End file.
